The present disclosure relates to attachment members and insulation panels including the same. The insulation panels may be used on the exterior surface of a roofed and walled structure built for permanent use, including a building, a house, etc.
In a building structure, such as a house, a frame is typically built out of wood, steel, block, or similar material. An exterior wall of plywood or material of similar function is then placed upon the frame to provide an exterior surface. A weatherproofing layer may cover the exterior wall. An insulation layer can then be placed, and finally a cladding, paneling, sheathing, veneer, or siding is placed to provide the final exterior view.
Vinyl siding is a popular substitute for wood paneling and aluminum siding. It is easily cleaned, and it is resistant to deterioration. It may also be easily installed around windows and doors. Moreover, it may be produced in a variety of shapes and colors by known extrusion and molding processes at a relatively low cost per sheet or panel. To enhance the thermal insulation of building structures, one or more layer of insulating material can be placed between the vinyl siding and the exterior wall of the building. For example, a layer of insulation can be attached to an exterior wall, and the vinyl siding then installed over the insulating layer. In other insulated siding systems, an insulated panel is generally attached to a veneer, such as vinyl siding panel.
It would be desirable to produce additional insulated siding panel systems or assemblies, as well as components thereof, that allow for simple production, easy installation, and greater insulating properties.